


mrs malia reid

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: @milli_boo900, F/M, Fluff, I swear, Smut, little kinky? maybe, squeeee, this is a story for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story requested by another user.</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milli_Boo900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/gifts).



You sat on the couch, content with nothing but a book, awaiting his return.

You'd picked up an interesting read, but not enough to keep your mind occupied for very long.

Spencer'd been away for a week and a half, and you knew what that meant.

You knew he'd walk through the door, his hair disheveled, and plop down on the couch. He'd take off his tie, and if you werent there, he would sleep. (Which he desperately needed after a case like this one.)

However, if he found you there...well...

There would be no sleeping.

It was how he unwound after a long week(s) of using his overpacked mind without a break. Although you could see restraint in his eyes every time. As if he was more focused on keeping himself in check, rathar than the task at hand.

You'd been determined to somehow make him loose control.

You needed to see the secret animalistic side of your dear doctor.

Your phone buzzed on the side table, pulling you from your thoughts. Setting down your book, you leaned over and grabbed it. There was a text from spencer.

S: you. Home. Now.

You smirked, knowing where this was going.

Y: come and get me.

You stood, putting the book back on the shelf before you heard the key click in the lock, and the door swung open.


	2. the animal unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to the fifty shades of grey soundtrack...(crazy in love, for the most part.)
> 
> I AM SO SORRY BC I THINK I MIGHT HAVE CROSSED A FEW LINES. IDK

Spencer's eyes met yours, and he crossed the room and smashed his lips into yours.

His hands pinned yours above your head as he pressed his body against yours, crushing you against the bookshelf.

He bit your lip, demanding enterance, which you immediately allowed. His tongue dominated your mouth, tasting green tea on your tongue. He pulled back for air, mouth open, and eyes closed. M-malia," he groaned, leaning his head forward so your foreheads were touching. "I need you...bedroom. now." he commanded. commands. how very uncharacteristic of him. this was going to be interesting. 

The both of you stepped inside and shut the door behind you. He began taking off his tie, looking at you with brown eyes darkened with lust.

He unbuttoned your shirt, and took off your bra, admiring your chest for a moment before grazing his thumbs over your nipples.

"Lay flat on your back..." he purred, tweeking your nipples. 

You let out a breath as he did, and laid on the bed. He took his tie and moved your hands above your head, binding you to the bed.

"I've been dying to see you like this for almost two weeks..."

his hands went to your jeans.

"so...vaulnerable..."

his hand slowly dragged the zipper down, then tugged them off, not breaking eye contact as he then moved to remove your panties as well.

a smile appeared on his face as he dragged them slowly down your legs, licking his lips.

"...open..."

he spread your legs, and a light blush blossomed on your cheeks.

"...wet."

you let out a small whimper and tugged against your restraints a bit. you wanted to touch him.

to taste him.

to watch him unravel beneath your fingertips.

it's funny, because that's exactly what he's thinking about you.

reaching into the end table's top drawer he pulled out a few items:

two silk scarves.

a red bottle.

he used the silk scarves to bind each of your feet, tying you down completely, leaving you feeling exposed.

"malia," he purred, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. "I'm going to tease you until the knot I know is building in your stomach, is dying to snap. to be released," he warned.

he ran his fingertips down your neck, then your collarbone... then down your stomach as he walked down towards the foot of the bed.

you swallowed as he moved in between your legs, still staring you right in the eyes.

"i'm going to drive you insane..."

"i know." you breathed.

he smirked.

in his hand was the red bottle. upon closer examination, you noticed the contents of the bottle- starwberry flavored lubricant.

you were already neary dripping, and this...oh, it was too much.

spencer's eyes were staring right at you, and you could tell that you were as red as the contents of the bottle.  
he squirted a bit onto the tip of his index finger and placed it on your clit, making your hips jolt forward. he only gave it a couple of licks, just to get things started.

he chuckled slightly at your reaction, and put more on his first and second fingers, tracing hearts around your nipples, first the right and then the left. he then leaned forward and began then nipping at your collarbone, listening to how his name sounded when it passed your lips.

at first it was just very VERY faint, the feeling on your clit, but within seconds the effects began stroking the fire burning in your core.

"s-spencer..."

you could FEEL that shit-eating grin of his against your skin. he pulled back and his eyes met yours.

hips bucking slightly, you closed your eyes, focused on not coming yet...he'd hardly even touched you for fuck's sake! and yet...oh, it was already better then any drug out there, and just as addictive.

"I-it's unfair that you're fully dressed...d-don't you think?"

he brought one hand, fingers still covered in lube, to rub on your clit.

you clamped your mouth shut, though you could hardly breathe.

he still had the goddamned smirk on his face as he climbed off the bed, taking off his shirt first.

he stood there at the foot of the bed, in the dim light if the lamp in the corner of the room, undressing as you watched.

you watched in anticipation as his cock sprung free, feeling yourself become wetter, and begin dripping on the bed.

he licked his lips as his eyes dropped to in between your legs.

he moved forward, dropping in between your legs and took your aching clit into his mouth.

"g-god!" you exclaimed, bucking slightly. he slipped an impossibly long finger into you, slirling and pumping as he worked his tongue around your folds.

adding a second finger, and moved them in a "come hither" motion, pulling a loud moan from you.

"come on, baby...it's okay...come for me."

his warm breath on your pussy as his fingers worked you open and his tongue on your clit was sending you into overdrive, and you came.

bucking your hips and moaning his name, you jumped off the edge into ecstasy.

he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

you let out a whimper and let your head fall backwards onto the pillows.

he began kissing his way up your body, muttering things.

"you're perfect...so perfect..."

he kissed your hip bones.

"perfect hips..."

your stomach.

"perfect curves..."

your breasts.

"perfect..."

your neck.

"perfect..."

and finally, he kissed your lips. he tongue dominating your mouth once again.

"perfect."

you were in paradise with this perfect man on top of you, hopelessly in love with you...

"fuck me." you moaned, rubbing yourself against his hard cock.

"as you wish..."

he lined himself up, and put the head in, and slowly inserted himself.

when he was completely inside you, he was panting along with you.

he started his movements, slowly thrusting in and out.

"deeper..."

you groaned, moving your hips with yours. he did as you commanded and crawled deeper inside of you until he hit your sweet spot.

"spencer!" you moaned.

"yes." he murmured as he grabbed your hips and lifted them up slightly as he pounded into that one spot.

at this point, you knew you were screaming, and you didn't care. your neighbors be damned with whatever they thought was going on.

you were already second from coming when spencer removed a hand from your hip and rubbed your clit.

your walls clenched around him as you screamed his name. you were seeing stars, and felt as if you were floating among them.

he came moments later, shooting white hot semen inside you.

you were both sweaty, panting, and satisfied.

he pulled out and began untying your feet, leaving you lying limp.

he untied your hands, then pulled you against him.

you could feel your wetness along with his cum running down your thighs, but you were too tired and blissed out to worry about cleaning up just yet.

after a few moments, spencer whispered.

"I love you, malia...god, I love you so much."

you let out a squeak, for this particular night had left you without words. instead you kissed his neck in reply. he smiled at that.

and you both fell into sleep's welcome embrace, already anticipating round two in the morning.


	3. bad girls have more fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say about this chapter...oh gosh... 
> 
> O///O

You awake to find that the team had just been called into action, and instead of hotch announcing his regular "wheels up in thirty," he'd announced that you'd be leaving in an hour.

In an hour you and spencer would get on a plane and be professionals for who knows how long. Unable to touch and kiss one another...and no time for any of your little games.

You'd have to get that out of the way as soon as possible.

You and spencer went in opposite directions, and would meet up in two minutes in the only unoccupied office.

You entered first, unzipping your bag and pulling out a schoolgirl outfit.

First you put on a dark blue plaid skirt what was shorter than sailor moon's.

Next, you put on the white button down shirt that was tight enough to show off your curves and made your cleavage look perfect.

You then put on knee high socks, along with some mary janes, and you were done.

You sat on the desk and awaited spencer, who should be there in three...two...one.

before you could blink, he was across the room with his lips on yours.

********

It stared out as a makeout session. Spencer holding you close, slowly moving his hand from the small of your back to your breast, sqeezing it through your dark blue shirt. 

You moaned lightly into his mouth, twisting your fingers into his hair.

You were straddling spencer's lap, now grinding against him.

He groaned, thrusting upward slighty.

"You know we can't do this here." He groaned, pushing you up and standing, despite the bulge in his pants.

You grabbed it, smirking up at him.

"Oh, lia...we can't do this here...oh god, but I want to..."

Though sex at work was not exactly all that new to you, it seemed to get him flustered, which made him blush, which somehow made the situation even sexier.

"Hmm...i know...i'm such a bad girl," you got up on your tip-toes and nibbled on his earlobe.

"maybe you should spank me." 

"Maybe i should."

"Teach me a lesson..."

He grunted, buckng against your hand that was still on his crotch.

He then kissed you roughly, pushing you backward until your ass hit the desk in the room. At some point, your shirt had made its way onto the floor along with your bra, leaving your bare breasts to the mercy of dr spencer reid.

He turned you around, and bent you over the desk as your pencil skirt fell to the floor, leaving you in nothing but your navy blue silk panties. 

"You know the effect you have on me, malia."

His hand came down onto your ass with a loud smack while you bit back a moan.

"..And yet you continue to tease me and drive me insane..."

Smack.

"...Such a naughty..."

Smack.

"...Naughty..."

Smack.

"...Naughty thing to do."

His hand rubbed your reddened flesh gently, before spanking you again. By then you were allowing moans to drift from your mouth and out into the open.

He bent over the desk, his hard cock against your ass.

"Anything you'd like to say for yourself?" He murmured in your ear.

You moaned as his hot breath hit your neck, sending chills through you.

"I deserve to be punished."

"You deserve to be punished." He echoed, moving his hips to get some sort of friction, making the both of you groan.

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs off a neaby cabinet, securing them around your wrists. 

He smacked your ass again. 

And again.

And again.

By now you were, quite litterally, dripping wet. Needing something- anything to come in contact with your throbbing clit.

You heard a zipper, and turned to see he had freed his erection, and starting to slowly spead your legs.

He placed gentle kisses on the left side of your neck, slowly slipping on long, nimble finger into your dripping pussy.

He let out a satisfied groan. "God, Y/N, you're so fucking wet for me...such a good girl..." 

You moaned, bucking slightly as he curled his finger.

He brought it to his mouth, which was right next to your ear, and licked it clean, making satisfied little noises before pulling it out with a wet pop.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He purred, the head of his hard cock barely grazing your sex. You get put a loud groan. 

" spencer, this is no time to be a fuckng tease!"

" i dont know what you're talking about..." he smirked. He knew how crazy you were for him, and exactly what kind of effect he had on you. All of you. He relished every moment of your squirming and begging.

"god dammit spencer, just fuck me already!"

You were sweating, panting, and so needy, and he'd harldy touched your aching sex.

He brought his hand back down to rub a thumb on your clit, ripping a loud moan from you as your head fell forward and hit the desk.

He chuckled, rubbing a bit fast, making the knot in your stomach become just a little tighter, bringing you closer to your climax.

Then he stopped.

You let out a frusterated yell, about to actually tear up from being brought to the edge and back, when you felt the head of his cock slide into you.

"Oh..." you sigh, a high pitched noise coming out of your mouth as he slid deeper in.

Once he was fully sheathed, he gave you a moment to adjust to his size. 

"You okay?" He murmured, planting tiny butterfly kisses to your neck and shoulder.

you moaned in response.

He placed his hands on your hips, then slowly slid out, and then slammed back in, making you scream in pleasure.

He picked up a slow pace as you adjusted to him, small grunts leaving his mouth every time his hips smacked aganst your ass.

His pace quickened, leaving you panting. "S-Spencer..." you moaned, hips buck, unable to control it.

the two of you were moving together in harmony, his cock sliding perfectly inside you, forcing moans our of your mouth. 

"m-malia...I'm so...c-close..."

"me...t..too!" 

after a few more thrusts you were coming, and so was he.

as you regained your breath, spencer slowly slid out of you, and handed you your shirt.

you wiped away the cum from your thighs, and kissed him.

you helped each other get dressed, and with a final deep kiss, you exited the office together. before parting again, you turned to spencer. 

"I love you..."

he kissed you lightly.

"I love you, too."

you sighed, pulling back when you heard jj calling the both of you, letting you know it was time to take off.

"i'll have a surprise for you after this case, spencer." you muttered under your breath.

"oh, really? what is it?"

you turned to face him. "you're just gonna have to wait to find out.

and with a final wink, the two of you boarded the plane.


End file.
